


let's eat ice cream 'til we're better

by KimDenn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Post-Canon, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimDenn/pseuds/KimDenn
Summary: Goddamn Luther and Allison and Klaus and Vanya for having a good heart. They should've gone for Five's solution and killed the asshole instead._Or there was a situation that made Ben thought that Reginald was better off dead.





	let's eat ice cream 'til we're better

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

  
Klaus jolted, springing back and hitting his head in the corner as another face shoved itself in front of him. He must’ve been a handsome guy in the past, blue eyes and blond hair, chiseled jaw and narrow nose. But in the present, not so much. He was missing an eye, the left part of his face was smashed, blood matting the flattened flesh. His chiseled jaw was unhinged, showing nothing but a gaping hole inside as he screamed and screamed and screamed.

God.

He hates being sober. They were on their way in stopping the apocalypse, really. They even managed to snap back in time before they were hit by the huge-ass rocks falling from the moon that his dear sister managed to dislodge from its orbit.

Too bad that the time travelling shtick they pulled of was not as smooth as they expected. Or maybe he expected it, you know what, fuck it. This sucks. Sure they managed to not be flattened and burned to death by the moon but now they’re stuck in their preteen body. And going through puberty. Sober.

Fuck it all.

Another man tried to get up close and personal with him, and normally this would’ve been okay. Welcomed even. But this one has a quarter of his face burnt off, so yeah no thanks.

Klaus shivered and scratched at the ground as he attempted to stop the shaking and the crying so he can breathe. But to no avail, he didn’t calm down one bit. But come to think of it, he was calmer than usual. Sure he was shaking and heaving and crying and sobbing _and oh god he can’t breathe please someone help me-_

But it was different, he was scared and he kinda wanted to test just not breathing in order to pass out and end all of this but in a detached sort of way. Like when you felt so sad and you want to scream but no tears fell and you sorta just feel empty? Yes like that, but raise that to ten. Maybe he was in shock. Yes that was it.

Klaus didn’t fight. He didn’t think, he stopped screaming and stared blankly at that one spot in his knee that was bleeding, because huh, did he scratch that?

Maybe he should do this huh, let the screams drown him out, let them overcome him instead of fighting, instead of moving away. Because god, he was so so tired. Tired of fighting and standing up and trying to be okay. So just now, maybe just now he’d let go. Let them scream, let them overtake him and swallow him whole then maybe, he won’t be scared and be in pain anymore. Huh, good idea.

~.~

When Reginald neared the door he immediately took note of the silence. Number Four’s usual scream was absent and he wondered if his greatest disappointment finally decided to be less of a disappointment than usual.

He only manage to shook his head in distaste when he saw Klaus curled on the corner, eyes staring blankly in front of him while tears continuously poured in his eyes. The boy didn’t even took note of his arrival.

Reginald walked away telling Pogo to deal with that.

He has no time for disappointments.

~.~

“Master Klaus, please we have arrived.” Pogo said softly looking sadly at the boy still staring blankly in front of him. There was no response to his words. Pogo sighed, his old heart breaking a little as he tried to guide the young boy. Pogo opened the door gently.

“Klaus!” Ben greeted as they entered the house already rushing to them. It was obvious that he had been worried and was waiting for them. “Klaus you okay?”

Ben bit his lip as he stepped closer, tilting Klaus’ head upwards in order to take a closer look to his face. Klaus followed his motions listlessly, eyes still worryingly blank. He was pale and was shivering a little, parts of his lips was already scabbing over the wounds that he most likely got from biting his lips, his eyes was rimmed with red but still not meeting Ben’s eyes.

Ben swallowed back all the emotions that threatened to drown. Because god, he knew that this was going to happen. He knew it. And he should’ve stopped. Should’ve stepped in front of Reginald when he pulled Klaus away for special training. A part of his mind recalled promises from long time ago, of not letting him be harmed again, of everything being okay and fine. He failed. He failed Klaus. God, he was going to kill Reginald. _He’s going to summon_ _Them and rip him to pieces and laugh and dance as his flesh got torn-_

But, he needs to tend to Klaus first. Let the killing happen later.

“Hey Klaus.” Ben said softly, clasping both of his cheeks with his palms. Klaus still stared blankly, as if he’s seeing nothing. “Klaus. Listen to me buddy.” The words were uttered a little bit louder but still soft as Ben tried to get a reaction.

His words seemed to reach Klaus somehow, because Klaus was now looking at him. Actually looking at him. “We're going to your room okay? Is that okay?”

Ben was patient as he stood there, waiting for a response as he grasped his brother's cheeks. Pogo looked at him uncertainly, stepping forward as if to intervene when Ben looked at him sharply. The elder took a step back from the stare. Ben would've felt guilty (maybe, maybe not. Who knows.) but he was angry. Angry and worried and sick of Reginald. Goddamn Luther and Allison and Klaus and Vanya for having a good heart. They should've gone for Five's solution and killed the asshole instead.

~.~

“K-Klaus?” Diego asked, cursing himself a little at the stutter. He gripped the ice cream he brought with him on his left and opened the door gingerly with his right, eyes already locking on the hunch figures in the floor. He brought ice cream hoping to say sorry to Ben when he spilled coffee all over his book when he saw Klaus crouching on the floor hands in his ears as he shook, cradled by Ben who seemed to whisper in his ear.

Klaus’ back was facing the door so it was Ben that only noticed him. Ben looked up at him without pausing from speaking and glanced down at Klaus before looking up again at Diego as if telling him what’s happening.

Normally Diego would’ve walked out. Would’ve left them to their business. Because really, what if Klaus was hurt and shaking and scared, it was none of Diego’s business. (He tried not to think of that one time his father made him hit a target above his Mom’s head once Reginald found out that he loves his Mom very much. Reginald said that if he needed to provide a little ‘incentive’ to inspire Diego, then so be it. He distanced himself from everyone since then. ( _because what if they become incentives too?_ ))

But he doesn't give a fuck about Reginald now. They saved the world. There is no apocalypse and Klaus is hurt. He would’ve walked out on the past, walked out on Klaus but today he didn’t. Today he stepped forward, doubts loud on his mind but he surged through it. Because damn it, his brother need him. And he'll be there for him this time.

So he walked forward, feet getting caught on carpet and he tripped.

'Way to have an entrance Two ' He thought harshly on himself as he steadied himself and looked a little self-consciously at his brothers who looked at him. Ben's face held a wisp of worry, obviously for Klaus, curiosity and an undercurrent of something that sent his big brother radar into alert. While Ben's distress was more veiled, Klaus' was obvious. It was written in the tears, etched in the way he held himself, so far from the proud and witty and tall Klaus that he was. God, the image was so wrong. Klaus shouldn't be crying.

"Klaus? W-what happe-ppened?"

Klaus didn't answer, eyes deep and dark and teary as he stared at something they can't see before returning to him and Klaus was shaking. He was shaking so much. So Diego rushed towards them, placing the ice cream beside them as he reached out to Klaus, only to jerk back wondering if the touch would even be welcomed.

"Ben?"

Their newly resurrected brother looked at him, and Diego was startled with the storm in his eyes. It was dark and angry and sad and hateful. It was so far from the Ben he remembered. Diego wondered if his brother would implode with so much emotions inside of him.

"Reginald." The name sent chills down Diego's spine. But it was not fear. (It was anger. Because how dare he. How dare he touch his brother. How dare he shove him in a place so dark and leave him alone. And god Diego knows the feeling. Of being pushed into dark water and left for _hours and hours and hours-andgodhecan'tbreathhelp_ -)

Diego inhaled sharply, hands clenching as he tried to reign in the anger and the hatred. Diego opened his mouth, about to tell them that he would end this shit now. Their other siblings' opinion be damned, when Klaus suddenly jerked forward, hands grasping Diego's shoulder as Klaus panicking eyes met his.

“They scream Diego. They scream and scream and scream and scream. They were loud and noisy and always always calls out to me. They ask for my help, order and beg but I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help them. God I can barely help myself but they scream and they shout and they screech.”

“But sometimes, there were those who don’t. Instead they tell me that I have a nice bedsheet or a nice blanket or a nice curtain and ‘isn’t that a pretty color Klaus? Don’t you think that would go well if you tie it to your neck tightly?’” Klaus laughed, unhinged and still shaking. Eyes straying to random places on the room. “Sometimes they tell me that I have a pretty mirror but wouldn’t it be prettier if I go and smash it pieces, it would be beautiful if I pick up the largest shard and bring it there, yes Klaus in your wrist. Red would go nicely with that.”

Klaus giggled, hands raising and tearing into his hair as he gripped it tightly. “There was even someone that told me to pick up all those pretty pretty pills, because ain’t they nice in color? Won’t you swallow that whole bag for me dear? Yes that way dear.”

“Klaus-“ Diego tried to cut him off, to anchor him in this world. Trying to bring him away from the visions of death and ghosts but Klaus gripped his hand, tightly. So so tightly, his eyes manic as he stared at Diego’s eyes. Ben grasped Klaus’ shoulders, voice soft as he tried to calm Klaus down. To tell him to breathe because Ben is here and everything is going to be okay. It’s going to be-

“There was even a doctor.” Klaus paused his eyes darting beside Diego’s head before giggling once more. He rested his forehead with Diego’s the intimacy of the action destroyed by the manic gleam in Klaus’ eyes. “He told me that Mom was pretty you know. With an even prettier and big shiny knife. He was so smart, so smart and well-versed with anatomy. He told me to get the knife. Told me to bring it up here.” Klaus leant back a little, leaning on Ben as if he was perfectly comfortable with conversation and traced his neck. There was amusement in his eyes. “He told me that I have an artery there. It would be full and gushing with blood and the knife would go nicely in my neck. That I should bring it up there and god, he said red would look so good in me.”

Klaus laughed, his shoulders shaking as he shoved his face in Ben’s neck before looking at Diego once again. “He was the noisiest out of the bunch. He told me that I should just join them.” He paused looking beside Diego’s head. “Like right now.”

A loud slap permitted the air as Klaus jolted. He stared at Diego who stared resolutely at Klaus, eyes steely and oddly determined while Ben stared at Diego incredulously.

Diego didn’t look up from Klaus eyes, both of his palms resting on Klaus cheeks. When he pulled his hands away, Klaus’ color in his face was returned or maybe it was the two little slaps that was delivered in his cheeks.

Klaus can feel his cheeks sting a little and watched as Diego stood up from his crouch, movement jerky and uncoordinated, obviously still unhinged by Klaus’ words. But he still looked resolute as he made his way near the door.

Light enveloped the room even more as Diego flipped the switch on. Ben and Klaus stayed in the floor watching Diego as he moved across the room. The heavy atmosphere earlier was staunched with Diego’s little slap and was further sliced into ribbons when Diego started pulling at the fairy lights.

Diego pulled the fairy lights and placed it in the floor where they sat. Making a circle and keeping Ben and Klaus inside before plugging it. It was even brighter now and the two were still speechless looking at Diego as he nodded in satisfaction at his work before grabbing a huge white blanket on Klaus bed.

“Uh Diego what-“ What Ben was supposed to say was cut off when Diego draped the blanket over them covering the two as well as the fairy lights on the ground. Klaus spluttered in surprise but before he removed himself from the blanket, Diego slid in from where he was before, also going under the blanket.

Both of the two stared at Diego but the other didn’t speak up and instead brought the probably melted ice cream in the middle of their circle.

“Diego-“ Klaus was cut off when Diego opened it, picked up the spoon inside and shoved it in Klaus’ mouth.

Klaus would’ve gaped if his mouth wasn’t full. It was sweet and creamy. The taste of artificial strawberry overpowering his senses. Ben opened his mouth intent to ask question only to be silenced with the same treatment.

When both of his sibling was silent. Diego inhaled sharply and closed his eyes before focusing on them. It was bright inside with the fairy lights and he can see question and wonder in their eyes as they stared at him.

“F-fuck it.” Diego muttered and before he chicken out, he surged forward and embraced the both of them. It was all encompassing and it was too warm inside, the taste of ice cream too sweet. It was weird. It was supposed to be weird. But it was okay. It was perfect. And before Klaus knew it, he was crying. Because god he was scared. So so scared. And it was cold earlier and dark and scary and he remembered every trauma that their father bestowed upon them. But Ben and Diego was here. It was warm and it was hot and it was sweet and he was not alone. He’s not alone.

“It’s okay.” Diego said trying to sound confident. “It’s okay.” He repeated. Trying to keep talking because he knew that if he stopped, the words he wanted to say will be stuck in his throat. “I’m here now. I’ll protect all of you. Both of you. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Really, Ben thought as he closed his eyes. Those words were crappy for trying to convince them. He has seen Five do better and that was Five. But strangely tears rose in his eyes. It felt like something was trying to rise on his throat only to realize that he was crying. God he was crying. He was so scared. He didn’t know what to do. Because Klaus was not moving, not speaking and it was so wrong. So wrong and he was scared because what if he can’t handle it. What if he can’t help Klaus. God he can’t handle it. And he felt so emotional and so many thoughts and so many emotions were in his mind and he didn’t know what to do and what to deal with first (because god, being alive is harder than being dead. All the emotion sucked energy out of him), but Diego is here. Diego is here now. He said everything’s gonna be okay.

Ben grasped Diego’s sweatshirt and closed his eyes, an unknown burden, an unknown fear, melting away from his shoulders.

“If-if this h-happens again tell me. If you feel bad and the ghost are too much tell me. I’ll protect you.” Diego continued if possible, hugging the both of them even tighter and carefully depositing the ice cream on the side.

Klaus buried his face on his brother’s shoulder, inhaling the smell that was all Diego. It was weird, he felt cold earlier. Like the ice inside the freezer, so cold but also so fragile. But he was warm now. It was warm and it was safe and it was amazing how heavy Diego’s words weigh. Because he could already feel the coldness edging away. And instead he could feel warmth and sweetness and safety. He was safe here. With Diego and Ben. But, “It’s okay Di. You don’t have to do this. Dad- You know our dear old Reggie is still going to-“ Klaus inhaled sharply, eyes clenching as he tried to push back the memories of ghosts and darkness and coldness. “-going to do it again so all of this is pretty much wasted effort.”

“That.” Diego said gritting the word out as anger surged inside him. Because how dare he, how dare he. “Won’t happen again. All of this will stop. We will no longer follow through with all of this shit. I’m gonna end this. I’m going to end the source of this, so don’t worry Klaus. It won’t happen again.” He said, his voice going softer at the end.

Ben pulled away a little looking at Diego, wondering if he really was going to do it. But Diego’s eyes were determined and cold. He really was going to do it huh. Well might as well join the fun later. Maybe even invite Five, he would surely enjoy their later activities.

“Hey Diego.”

“Hmm.” He asked looking down at Klaus still in his arms.

“Thank you.” And he really was. Maybe it would be weird when the others found them. And it was getting a little stifling under the blanket but it wasn’t cold. And there was no whispers. There was only warmth and Diego and Ben.

For the first time in a long while, Klaus felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. This probably sucks sorry. Posted this because I don't feel good. Emotionally. My head is a mess and I kinda want to di-
> 
> Anyways, nevermind me, hope you enjoy this and you leave some comment and kudos on your way out :))


End file.
